Faith, la Cazavampiros
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: La vida de Faith contada por la mismísima Cazadora. Desde sus comienzos hasta la actualidad, en una especie de autobiografía.
1. Primera Parte

"**FAITH, LA CAZAVAMPIROS"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**Aclaración al lector: **Para entender algunas partes de este relato, deben leer mi saga de fanfics "Historias de Vampiros" (Drusilla, William el Sangriento, Ángelus el Terrible, Darla, El Ángel Caído y El Regreso de Drusilla), publicada íntegramente en esta pagina.

* * *

Aquella noche era casi escasa la concurrencia en el interior de aquel viejo bar, en alguna parte de la ciudad de Londres, en Inglaterra.

Mientras esperaba pacientemente a mi invitada, sentado en la mesa mas apartada del local y con una jarra de cerveza en la mano, suspiraba pensando en las peripecias que había debido que atravesar para llegar a aquel momento y hora.

Hacia mucho tiempo que me rondaba la idea de escribir un nuevo libro. Luego de tanto tiempo (casi un año) mi vida de vampiro había transcurrido con algunos cuantos sobresaltos y giros rebuscados. Recientemente podía disfrutar de un poco de verdadera paz y la necesidad urgente de plasmar algo en palabra escrita me atormentaba cual ánima en pena.

El lector me recordara, supongo. Si, soy aquel vampiro con alma, el joven escritor que les trajo una vez a su presencia las historias de Drusilla, Spike, Ángel y Darla. Aquel que debió enfrentar una dura prueba al desafiar al mismísimo Ángel Caído, Mefistófeles, y ganarle. El que por seguir el estupido y poco razonable sentido del amor había firmado el contrato con Wolfram & Hart, poniendo aquella alma humana que moraba en mi interior en peligro.

Si, creo que después de estas pocas palabras, me recuerdan. Si no es así, permítanme que me presente un poco mejor.

Tenía veinti-tantos años cuando Drusilla me convirtió en vampiro. Antes de eso, yo era sencillamente un pobre escritor, un personaje que recorría la noche y las calles buscando historias raras y extrañas que plasmar para lograr finalmente hacerme con el éxito escribiendo un libro.

La diosa de la fortuna es a veces muy caprichosa, pero en mi caso, ha sido bastante especial. La fama, si es que podríamos llamarle así, me vino cuando Dru me convirtió en el ser que soy y cuando decidí contarle al mundo su historia y la de sus congeneres inmortales. Cuando decidí abrir mi corazón y hablarle a la humanidad de la historia de seres que se mueven bajo sus narices, de historias que ocurren prácticamente en lo mas profundo y recóndito de la noche.

No soy un vampiro ordinario. Como ya se dieron cuenta, tengo un alma. Tener un alma significa para un vampiro ser casi como los humanos, como los seres mortales… como ustedes. ¿Cómo obtuve mi alma humana, que se supone que mi conversión en vampiro debio haber hecho desaparecer? No fue por una maldición ni fui a buscarla en sacrificio por un gran amor. Mi alma humana en realidad se quedo conmigo como parte de un siniestro plan urdido por el mismísimo Demonio, Mefistófeles.

Todo eso es historia vieja. Si leyeron mi relato _**"El Ángel Caído",**_ sabrán a que me refiero. No hace falta que repita esto de nuevo. Después de vencer al Diablo y de que, mas tarde, el contrato con W&H, la firma de abogados maléfica y multidimensional se hubiera roto por obra y gracia de un desconocido Poder Superior, Dru y yo nos habíamos retirado a tratar de volver a vivir nuestras vidas en paz. No había sido (y no es) algo fácil. Debimos luchar contra un montón de cosas, de diferencias entre ambos y de, a veces, el acoso de otros congeneres de nuestra raza condenada y maldita, que no toleraban mi existencia. Para ellos, soy un traidor, un fenómeno… los vampiros no pueden tener un alma.

No me importo. Con el tiempo, aprendí a luchar contra ellos. No me siento orgulloso de decir que debí dar muerte a muchos de ellos cuando se volvieron particularmente peligrosos. Dru y yo vivíamos en mi querida ciudad de Buenos Aires entonces, pero terminamos por abandonar aquella gran ciudad del sur del planeta para movernos por el ancho mundo. Queríamos encontrar un lugar más mejor y más pacifico para vivir.

Logramos nuestro cometido y nos instalamos en otra parte. Por razones personales, no voy a revelarles nuestro nuevo domicilio, pero se equivocan si pensaban que estábamos en Inglaterra. No, yo me encontraba en ese momento, cuando este relato se inició, en las tierras británicas para algo muy especial, pero mi Dru, mi Sire (por utilizar el vocablo de los vampiros que ella misma me enseño) se encontraba muy lejos de allí, esperando seguramente mi regreso.

Ahora bien, después de esta breve introducción, querrán saber el "quit" de la cuestión. ¿Por qué un vampiro con alma como yo se encontraba en Inglaterra? ¿Qué se supone que buscaba?

Ya les dije que sentía el llamado urgente de escribir nuevos libros. Actualmente, si cualquiera va a una librería de alguna parte en el mundo y pide alguno de los libros de mi autoría, seguramente tendrá una variada gama para elegir entre los anteriormente escritos. Todos ellos salieron publicados el año pasado y contaban no solo la historia de Drusilla y su "familia" vampirica, sino, la mía misma. También eran un bonito introductorio al mundo de los verdaderos vampiros…

Pero existían otros seres, a parte de los vampiros, que de alguna manera, llamaban mi atención. Seres que yo había conocido y que ahora, después de un largo periodo de estar alejado de todos ellos, quería saber más respecto a su existencia.

Me refiero a las Cazadoras, las Elegidas.

Las Cazadoras son chicas nacidas con la fuerza sobrehumana y algunas otras habilidades extra más, para cazar vampiros y demonios, para exterminar al Mal. Yo conocí a dos Cazadoras, con las cuales viví algunas aventuras. Me refiero a Buffy y a Faith.

De la primera, sabía bastante y lo ultimo de lo que me había enterado, es que había sobrevivido a la batalla final en Sunnydale contra el Mal. De la segunda, sabia que también se había salvado de dicha confrontación, pero precisamente, poco y nada de su vida.

Faith. Conocí a Faith cuando fui a Sunnydale por segunda vez.* Tuvimos un difícil comienzo, y prácticamente no podríamos decir que fue de los buenos, pero gracias a Dios, quedo todo aclarado.

*** (Ver mi Fanfic "El Ángel Caído", para mas datos. Nota del autor) **

Logre contactarme con Faith luego de mucho tiempo. Se mostró sorprendida cuando le hable de que quería francamente hacer un libro sobre ella y entre los dos acordamos un punto en común de reunión. Por supuesto, Faith tampoco estaba viviendo en Londres y mucho menos, en cualquier lugar del Viejo Mundo, pero no me importo trasladarme hasta las islas británicas para una reunión.

Faith no es una Cazadora ordinaria. Tiene un agudo sentido del olfato. A pesar de que sabe que soy un vampiro con alma y que soy incapaz de hacerle daño a cualquier ser mortal, no quiso correr riesgos y es por eso que me citó a un bar supuestamente bien concurrido de la ciudad.

Bien, no seria yo el que iba a contradecirla. Si es que quería escribir un nuevo libro, claro.

-Tardaste bastante en decidirte a salir de tu escondite, amiga- dije, sorbiendo un poco de la cerveza de mi jarra y mirando de soslayo sobre mi hombro a la menuda figura femenina que se había plantado a mis espaldas hace rato, sigilosamente, y que me evaluaba con la mirada- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Quieres sentarte?

Faith, la Cazavampiros, no era muy alta. Tenía un porte casi varonil y su cabello era largo y castaño. Era realmente bonita y parecía un poco sorprendida al ver que yo me había dado cuenta de su presencia. Era mas que obvio que quería lo contrario.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba detrás de ti?- preguntó.

Una voz fuerte, decidida. No había vacilaciones en ese tono de voz, sino, todo lo contrario. Todo en ella era igual… No se trataba de una mujer frágil, sino de una muchacha bien formada y muy, muy valiente.

-Te olí- repliqué, sonriendo picaramente.

-Maravilloso- Faith se sentó en la silla delante de mi mesa, sin esperar invitación. Vestía con una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos pantalones tejanos ajustados. En sus pies, llevaba un par de botas de cuero de cocodrilo muy bonitas.

Aguardé unos momentos sonriendo en silencio. La muchacha suspiró cuando el mozo se acercó, le pidió idéntica jarra de cerveza como la mía para beber. Dio un sorbo, dos, tres a la bebida y me miró largo y tendido a los ojos.

-¿Cómo has estado?- me preguntó.

-Lo usual… sobreviviendo- contesté- ¿Y tú?

-Igual… sobreviviendo.

Silencio otra vez. Faith sacó una caja de cigarrillos de sus ropas y procedió a fumarse uno.

-Me haces acordar a Spike- comente, sonriendo.

Faith arrugó la frente. Mal comentario. Mencionar a Spike no fue algo bueno. Menos mal que no se trataba de Buffy…

En realidad, todos en el grupo de Buffy estaban muy sensibles por la muerte de Spike hace un año atrás, en la Boca del Infierno. Mi amigo vampiro se había sacrificado valientemente para terminar con el Mal allí y había muerto desintegrado por el poder de un misterioso Amuleto que Ángel había traído desde Los Ángeles.

Mencionar a Spike en ese momento era como hurgar en un pasado decididamente doloroso, incluso, para Faith.

-…Y bien- dije, para cambiar el tema de la charla rápidamente- ¿Te interesa evidentemente mi propuesta?

-Mas o menos- replicó ella, suspirando y largando el humo por la nariz- Escribir un libro sobre mí… sobre la vida de una Cazadora… Chico, estas demente.

Me reí. Mi compañera, por el contrario, esbozó una tímida sonrisa nada más. Era dura de vencer esa reticencia a la amistad que Faith tenia. Veríamos que pasaba de acá en más al respecto.

¿Qué veía ella cuando me miraba? Mi aspecto no era nada singular, pero tampoco nada normal que digamos. Era un joven alto, vestido con una gabardina negra y unos pantalones del mismo color. Mi piel era blanca, muy blanca y lo que me distinguía, incluso, entre mis hermanos vampiros, eran mis ojos.

Al convertirme en vampiro, mis ojos se habían vuelto de un color blanco-celeste llamativo, que no se alteraba cuando mi rostro adquiría la clásica cara de demonio nocturno. Seguía inquietándome este fenómeno mas que llamativo de mi transformación en el ser que ahora era, pero debía reconocer que tenia cierto atractivo poseer algo que lo hacia a uno diferente al resto.

Volviendo al tema presente, Faith seguía evaluándome en todo momento con la mirada. Evaluaba mi fuerza y mi modo de observarla a ella. Estaba tensa, pero no podría decir si era porque le inquietaba la presencia de un vampiro delante suyo que no tenía que matar a estacazos o por tener que narrarme toda la historia de su vida para que yo pudiera ponerla en un libro.

-Si, supongo que dejarse morder por Drusilla y convertirse en vampiro me califica como demente- comenté, enarcando una ceja- Bueno, ¿te interesa o no?

-Como interesarme, lo hace… pero no sé…

-¿Temor quizás?

-Yo no tengo miedo a nada- dijo. Por un momento, la sentí fastidiada.

-Yo no dije que tuvieras que tener miedo- repliqué- Solamente si te interesaba contarme tu vida, es todo.

-¿Y por que quieres escribir esto?

-Bueno, Faith… es lo que los escritores hacemos, ¿no? **Escribir**. Nos ganamos la vida escribiendo, contándole a la gente cosas de las que no sabía y eso…

-Ya, ya… te entendí- Faith volvió a darle una pitada a su cigarrillo- Lo haré.

-¿De veras?

-Si. Te contare lo que quieres saber.

-¡Genial!

Me era imposible reprimir mi felicidad. Ella se dio cuenta y por primera vez, sonrió ampliamente.

-Vaya… el primero que quiere saber la historia de mi vida y se entusiasma- dijo, irónicamente, después de un rato- Eres un caso peculiar, amigo.

-¿Eso fue un cumplido o que?

Faith se encogió de hombros. Procedí a sacar mi pequeño grabador negro con sus cintas preparadas para la ocasión y lo coloqué delante de ambos, en la mesa.

-Es irónico- dijo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Un vampiro hablando con una Cazavampiros- hizo una pausa, tomó otro sorbo de cerveza de su jarra- Generalmente, estaqueo vampiros, no charlo con ellos…

-No creo que este sea el caso.

-Por las dudas…- la muchacha alargó su mano hacia su chaqueta de cuero y la abrió un poco, mostrándome la punta afilada de una estaca de madera. Al ver mi cara de alarma, sonrió burlonamente- Tranquilo, chico… es sencillamente que no me gusta ir por ahí sin mi arma de trabajo, es todo. No es para ti, pero digamos que esta noche, voy de patrulla.

-Ya. Con todo eso de ser Cazadora y eso…

-Es más que eso, creeme- volvió a cerrarse la chaqueta de cuero y se acomodó en su asiento. Fumó otro poco mas y bebió su cerveza despacio- Es mucho mas complicado que eso, amigo.

-Quiero saberlo- dije- Quiero saberlo todo. Quiero que me cuentes como es ser una Cazadora, como surge, como se hace… quiero saber tu vida y todo referente a ti.

-Curioso se nota que eres- terció ella- No es una historia bonita- por primera vez, la veía muy frágil. Se envolvió en un mutismo silencioso por un rato y vi que sus ojos no me miraban a mi, sino que observaban algo que me estaba de momento velado, algo que se encontraba en el pasado.

-No tengo miedo… quiero saberlo… digo, si es que en verdad quieres contármelo.

-La verdad es que quiero hacerlo… no es por salir en un libro- suspiró- Necesito hablar con alguien de esto.

-Yo te escucho. Adelante…

Sonrió tristemente.

-Enciende ese maldito grabador de una puta vez- dijo, fumando profundamente su cigarrillo- Y agarrate, chico, que esta no es la vida de cualquiera, ¿me entiendes? Quiero que quede claro que esta es **MI** vida y que no quiero que cambies ni un solo punto o coma, ¿esta claro?

-Como el agua.

Sonrió. Los dos lo hicimos.

-Enciende el aparato.

Eso hice.

* * *

Londres de noche es todo un espectáculo. Me imagino como debe haber cautivado esta ciudad a muchos escritores antes que yo. La Torre del Reloj, el Palacio Real, los edificios y las casas… el brillante río Tamesis.

Faith hizo una pausa mientras el grabador era encendido y tomó otro trago de cerveza. Pacientemente, espere a que se decidiera a comenzar. Como no pasaba nada por un largo rato ya, decidí ser yo quien comenzara con el viejo sistema de "pregunta-respuesta" común que se usaba en una de estas entrevistas…

-¿Dónde naciste, Faith?

-¿Eso importa?

-Mucho. No sé nada de tu origen, para empezar…

-No es realmente importante.

Primer obstáculo.

-Vamos, Faith… necesito que me cuentes cosas de tu pasado… digo, es una entrevista.

-No, mira, aclaremos algo…- se adelantó, para que pudiera oírla bien- Te contare mi vida, pero lo haré a partir de cuando llegue a Sunnydale, a partir de cuando me convertí en Cazadora, ¿de acuerdo?

-No entiendo por que tanto misterio respecto a tu pasado, amiga- repliqué- Pero si es esa tu decisión… Solo respondeme a un par de preguntas nada más, respecto a eso y asunto zanjado: ¿Tienes padres?

Dudó en responder. Por primera vez la note muy nerviosa.

-Si.

-¿Ellos saben a que te dedicas?

-No.

-¿Hace cuanto que no los ves? Me imagino que viven todavía, ¿no?

-Si… y es todo lo que voy a decir respecto a ellos.

"_Ve con cuidado, después de todo, es una Cazadora",_ me dijo una voz interna.

-Asunto zanjado- dije y tomando aire, proseguí- ¿Cómo te convertiste en Cazadora? ¿Cómo comenzó eso?

-Comenzó de la manera tradicional, de un día para otro, ¡pam! Súper fuerza que surgió de repente- hizo un gesto con las manos cuando dijo la palabra _**"¡Pam!" **_que me causo gracia- De un día para otro, podía saltar tan alto como quisiera y doblar con las manos desnudas una barra de acero. Tú dirás, "que lindo" y yo te diré, "¡Era genial!"

-¿Lo era?

-No me confundas con B, chico… nunca vi como una carga esto de ser la Cazadora- hizo una pausa- Era genial.

-Perdón por mi asombro, pero después de tanto escuchar de boca de Buffy que ser la Cazadora es algo molesto, que es toda una carga… ¡Imagina la sorpresa!

-No soy B, amigo- repitió- Para ella, todo es una carga… nunca se lo dije, pero eso era algo que me fastidiaba y mucho, de ella, pero al grano… este no es un libro sobre B, ¿no? Es sobre mí.

Asentí.

-Continua por favor- dije- Me decías que la fuerza de la Cazadora de repente irrumpió en tu vida y que fue genial. Me supongo que como con Buffy, un Vigilante te fue asignado por el Consejo…

-Ah, si… el adorable Consejo… si, me mandaron a un Vigilante. Raymond. Inglés, acartonado… típico- hizo un gesto con la cara de desprecio, pero a su vez, al momento, suspiró dolida- No era un mal tipo… algo aburrido, pero no era malo. Trató de enseñarme de cómo iba el negocio. "Tú eres la Elegida, la Única, con la fuerza para bla, bla, bla", el discurso usual. Me duro solo dos o tres meses.

-¿Qué paso con él?

-Murió.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Estábamos viviendo en Boston cuando pasó. Allí había un vampiro anciano muy poderoso y con el que venia luchando. Su nombre era Kakistos. Era realmente horrible y viejo… tan viejo como el Maestro ese que B enfrento, pero realmente, Kakistos era el terror para los vampiros en ese entonces. Raymond murió a manos de Kakistos y no pude hacer nada…

Faith enmudeció y apagó su cigarrillo sobre un cenicero en la mesa.

-Abandone Boston cuando me entere de que en realidad, la Cazadora que yo venia a reemplazar estaba viva. Era algo gracioso, ya que solo existía UNA sola Cazadora por generación y ahora teníamos dos. Tenia que encontrarla.

-¿Y ahí fuiste a Sunnydale?

-Si… vine al pueblo, en donde me encontré con B. Desde el principio, digamos que me di cuenta de que ella y yo estábamos a un abismo de distancia… Cuando ella se acobardaba en algo, yo era la que avanzaba en las situaciones… decididamente, nunca entenderé como B puede vivir con tanto miedo a todo. En la vida hay que tomar el toro por las astas, luchar- hizo otro gesto con las manos al decir esta palabra- Combatir… si te quedas quieto, el mundo te pasa por encima y creeme, cariño, no soy de esas… yo voy siempre al frente.

Ahora el que enmudeció del asombro era yo. Algo había en Faith que me gustaba y curiosamente, mucho. Trate de sobreponerme… a mi mente volvió la imagen de mi Drusilla.

-¿Qué paso con Kakistos?- inquirí.

-Me siguió.

-¿Te siguió?

-Si. El muy hijo de puta sabia adonde me había ido. Me siguió con sus hombres. Quiso instalarse en Sunnydale. B y yo combatimos contra él. Finalmente, lo mate… le clavé una viga de madera en el pecho y adiós Kakistos hijo de su puta madre.

Levanto sus manos como haciendo el gesto de algo que se volvía cenizas. Sonreí.

-Con Kakistos muerto, decidí quedarme en Sunnydale. B y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien y la verdad dudo que nos llevemos bien ahora, pero…

-¿Dónde vivías en ese entonces?

-Conseguí un departamento pequeño pero confortable cerca de los suburbios del pueblo. Un lugar para mi misma. Vivía a mi estilo… siempre poniendo distancia entre B y sus amiguitos.

-¿Cómo era tu relación con Xander, Willow y demás?

-¿Relación?- enarcó una ceja- Bien… ahí estábamos… era buena en ese entonces… y sobre todo, Xander debería contarte de "ciertas cosas" entre los dos- sonrió sarcásticamente- Bien, las cosas mas cortas de mi vida, pero dejémoslo ahí… Si, nos llevamos bien en ese momento. Todo lo bien que podríamos llevarnos.

-Siempre cuidando las distancias entre tú y ellos, claro- acoté.

-Nunca me gusto estar rodeada de mucha gente. Solo confío en mi misma, amigo- me señaló con un dedo- Seria mejor que aprendieras esto de mí. Nunca confíes en mí.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Y lo digo muy enserio.

¿Debía tomar eso como una amenaza? El rostro de Faith estaba inexpresivo. Sabia, por boca ajena, que aquella muchacha decidida y de gestos varoniles había tenido una etapa muy oscura, pero no quiero adelantar parte del relato. Que sea ella la que lo cuente, después de todo, este era su libro… esta era su narración.

-El Consejo se entero de que yo andaba en Sunnydale y de la muerte de Kakistos- continuo contándome- Me mando una nueva Vigilante entonces… una nueva persona que reemplazaría a Raymond.

-¿Has dicho "una nueva" Vigilante? ¿Era una mujer?

-Los Vigilantes también vienen en versión mujer, amigo- sonrió al darse cuenta de mi poca sabiduría respecto al Consejo de Vigilantes- Algo acartonadas como ellos, pero al menos, creo que el Consejo en eso no se quedo en el siglo pasado… Esta que te cuento vino a reemplazar a Raymond.

-¿Cómo era ella?

-Parecía buena… pero ya sabes como es este negocio- se encogió de hombros- Era falsa y mentirosa… era una mujer obsesionada con la magia negra que buscaba desesperadamente el "Guante de Minos", un artefacto mágico que le daría gran poder. Casi nos mata cuando logro conseguirlo.

-Obvio que la vencieron…

-Si… ella es historia.

-¿Y luego?

-Ese incidente, digamos que me hizo poner "cierta" mas distancia entre B y el resto. Ser Cazadora no es un trabajo en el que puedas tener ni familia ni amigos. En esto es en lo que disiento y mucho con B… ser Cazadora es solamente confiar en ti misma y en proponerte ganar. Esto es una lucha y siempre hay que estar cinco por cinco… imposible perder el tiempo con gente a tu alrededor. Son un obstáculo.

-Eso sonó un poco… duro…

-Es duro- acotó, seria- B se rodea de amigos, de gente… cuando combates a las fuerzas de la oscuridad, jamás puedes estar rodeada de gente, ese es el error de B. Solo los pones en peligro y al fin de cuentas, ellos te ponen en peligro a ti. Es mejor estar sola.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Lo digo y es en lo que creo, amigo.

-Y entonces tomaste distancia entre Buffy y el resto- le recordé- ¿Eso se mantuvo mucho tiempo?

-Algo… B siempre buscaba la forma de romper el hielo entre las dos y en separar las distancias del abismo- sonrió de nuevo- Un pobre intento de su parte, pero… así es ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Pase luego la navidad con ella y su madre en su casa. Al principio, no quería, pero luego… bien, que diablos, me dije… De todas formas, nunca me fueron esos climas familiares… mucho "bla, bla, te quiero…" y a la final, es todo falso.

-¿De veras no piensas contarme nada de tus padres o de tu infancia, Faith?

Silencio de tumba. Por primera vez sentí cierto temor. Faith me miraba ceñuda.

-¿No habíamos quedado en que eso es asunto zanjado?- dijo.

-Lo siento… paz…- levanté mis manos en gesto de amistad- Perdón.

-Eres muy confiado, amigo… - meneó la cabeza- No entiendo como puede haber un vampiro así…

-Ni yo mismo lo sé- bromee- Creo que debo agradarle a alguien por allá arriba para que todavía continúe por acá, ¿no crees?

-No.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿No que?

-No creo en eso- hizo un gesto con las manos hacia el techo del bar- Ya sabes… Dios, la Virgen y la Santísima Trinidad de las Flores… no creo en eso.

-Ya… entiendo.

-No va conmigo… nunca lo fue.

-Yo si creo.

-Lo sé… leí esos libros tuyos- enarcó las cejas- Primer vampiro que veo que es devoto católico.

-Eso me hace único… creo.

-Si tú lo dices… pero no creo en eso. Por mas que le llames "Dios" o como Ángel lo hacia, "Poderes Que Son"… no creo en eso.

-Es cuestión de Fe, Faith.

Sonrió. Me di cuenta del juego de palabras que "sin querer queriendo" había pronunciado. Faith, en su idioma, el ingles, es "Fe".

-Curioso nombre el tuyo, chica- dije, riendo- "Faith". Fe… ¿Faith es verdaderamente tu nombre?

Silencio. No respondió.

-¿Eso importa?

-Así que Faith tampoco es tu verdadero nombre… - me recliné en mi asiento y crucé los dedos sobre la mesa- Eso no lo sabia.

-Ni nadie tiene por que saberlo…

-¿O sea que de decirme tu verdadero nombre ni en broma?

La seriedad que por un momento invadió a la muchacha cedió. Es mas, se rió.

-No. Olvídalo.

-Al menos, me vas a decir como rayos se te ocurrió el nombrecito de "Faith"…

-Bueno… es un nombre como cualquier otro… tiene estilo- se encogió de hombros- Al fin de cuentas, Faith es lo que soy… ¿O eso esta mal, Federico?

Dijo _"Federico"_ (mi nombre) con el típico error de los norteamericanos o ingleses que intentan hablar en español, con la "u" al final sumada a la "o". Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Cuando los yanquis intentan hablar en español, siempre se traban. Supongo que pasaba a la inversa cuando nosotros intentábamos hablar en su idioma. Al menos, desde que Dru me enseño, mi inglés había mejorado bastante…

-Retomemos la charla- pedí- Me decías que pasaste la primera navidad en Sunnydale con Buffy y sus amigos… Cuéntame como siguió la cosa… ¿Qué vino después?

-¿Qué vino después?- Faith meneó la cabeza y se reclinó en su asiento. Sacó otro cigarrillo y se lo fumó- El descenso al Infierno, eso vino…

CONTINUARA…


	2. Segunda Parte

"**FAITH, LA CAZAVAMPIROS"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Mientras hacíamos una larga pausa para reanudar la entrevista, Faith sugirió un cambio de escenario. Dijo que el bar donde estábamos era "lo mas muerto que había visto en su puta vida" y sugirió ir tras un "lugar mas animado".

En un momento, caminábamos los dos por unas apacibles y hasta podríamos decir silenciosas calles de Londres, admirando yo el paisaje de grandes casas de dos pisos que nos rodeaban y de árboles que crecían y se levantaban en los jardines aledaños.

-¿Es tu primera vez en Londres?- inquirió la muchacha mientras atravesábamos una calle adoquinada vacía, a pie.

-Podríamos decir que si…

-¿Qué tu Drusilla nunca te contó nada acerca de Londres?

-Me hablo mucho de Londres en el siglo 19, si a eso te refieres- repliqué- Nunca había visto Londres ahora, pleno siglo 21, je.

Faith asintió y volvimos al mutismo del principio. Ella caminaba delante mío con paso decidido, como sabiendo exactamente hacia donde ir. No vi en ningún momento miedo en su rostro, más bien, segura decisión.

Que chica tan rara… y fascinante.

-¿Y adonde nos dirigimos, si seré curioso?- inquirí, luego de muchas cuadras de caminar.

Faith se detuvo delante de la reja semi oxidada de un viejo cementerio inglés.

-¿Adonde crees?- sonrió- Adonde esta la acción.

-Creo que debí imaginármelo.

La Cazadora me dio la espalda y luego, tomando impulso, dio un gran salto por sobre las barras metálicas, aterrizando en el crecido pasto del otro lado, cerca de unos árboles.

-Tu turno, amigo- dijo desde ahí y se cruzó de brazos.

Suspiré y miré hacia las altas rejas que bordeaban la necrópolis. Calculé la distancia y… salté. Fue un salto perfecto que gracias a mi condición sobrehumana, caí de pie a su lado.

-No esta nada mal- Faith sonrió aprobatoriamente- Sabes exactamente lo que tienes que hacer… pensé que tendría que cargarte hasta aquí.

-Muy graciosa.

Faith no espero hasta que yo me terminara de acostumbrar al hecho de que estábamos en el interior de un viejo cementerio, que ya comenzó a marchar decidida entre las lapidas de mármol gris. Con algo de hastió, la seguí.

El cementerio estaba en el más completo silencio. Solo el sonido de nuestros pasos se oía por la gravilla del camino… Caminamos por un largo, largo rato hasta que ella se detuvo finalmente ante una gran tumba que tenia como decoración un ángel alto que señalaba hacia el cielo. Allí, se sentó sobre el borde de una lapida.

-Bueno… no sé que tienen de entretenidos los cementerios- retruqué, sentándome a mi vez a su lado- Menos mal que el otro sitio era "aburrido de muerte".

-Que simpático- comento ella, abriéndose la chaqueta de cuero y sacando en todo su esplendor la estaca afilada, lista para usarla- ¿Ves esto?- la señaló mostrándomela. Era de madera de roble bien pulida- Esto es todo lo que una Cazadora necesita… el resto lo pone una misma.

-Maravilloso- dije, tratando de disimular lo nervioso que ese objeto puntiagudo cerca me ponía.

-B y sus amigos confían mucho en las armas… en los hechizos y en el trabajo de investigación- continúo diciéndome- Pero yo solo confió en esto… en esto y en mi misma. Con eso me basta y me sobra.

Estúpidamente escuchaba todo lo que Faith me contaba, pero me fue imposible no dejar de mirar hacia la parte de la chaqueta abierta que dejaba entrever la camisa blanca que llevaba por debajo… y el contorno de sus atributos femeninos.

-Eso es todo lo que necesito.

-¿Eh?

-Dije que eso es todo lo que necesito- insistió Faith- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Pasa algo?

-No, no… yo…

La Cazadora meneó la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Hombres… nunca cambian… - comentó, sacándose por completo la chaqueta de cuero y quedándose solo con la camisa blanca- Listo. ¿Ya me puedes ver bien o no?

-No, no, no es eso… es que…

-Ya, ya… calmate amigo- siempre sonriendo, Faith colocó la chaqueta en un costado, sobre el mármol de la lapida- Hace calor, al fin de cuentas… y me gusta sudar cuando trabajo.

Un poco avergonzado (e incomodo) por la situación, decidí reiniciar la entrevista. Saqué el grabador y me dispuse a continuar en el punto en que nos habíamos quedado.

-Dijiste que después se fue todo al infierno con tu vida o algo así- le recordé- ¿Cómo es eso?

-Mate a un inocente.

Silencio. Pesado, sepulcral. Para nada atonal con el escenario nuevo en el que estábamos.

-Bueno, no era en realidad totalmente un inocente- frunció el ceño, suspirando- Era un espía del Alcalde de Sunnydale, ya sabes… el que B tuvo que enfrentar hace un par de años atrás. Fue un error, pero no pude evitarlo…

-Entiendo.

-No es tan sencillo. Después de eso… hice cosas… me comporte de una forma… bien, todos te dirán que me volví la "sicotica" del pueblo. Allá ellos. Creo que todos cometemos errores… yo también soy humana, ¿sabes? Cometí un error y bueno… - mientras hablaba, Faith jugueteaba con su estaca nerviosamente- No me enorgullezco de eso.

-¿Te uniste al Alcalde?

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Buena pregunta… No podría decirte el porque, sencillamente porque ni yo misma lo sé en su entera mayoría. Quizás el Alcalde vio cierta "debilidad" en mi de la que supo aprovecharse, o tal vez… bien, tal vez fue otra cosa…

Fruncí el ceño. Sabía que con la siguiente pregunta me arriesgaba a mucho, pero… si quería saber, tenia que preguntar.

-Faith… ¿El Alcalde te hacia acordar a tu padre, verdad?

Me miro inmediatamente a los ojos con fuerza. Por un momento, vi los músculos de su bello cuerpo tensarse, listo para la pelea. No era mi intención aguijonearla con recuerdos dolorosos, pero entendía que si quería precisamente, entender… saber y sobre todo, comprender, debía hacer las preguntas.

-Si.

-¿Si?

-Si… si y no…- otra vez el muro entre ambos. Impenetrable- Solo voy a decirte que si… me hizo recordar a mi padre, pero la cuestión es diferente… no tiene nada que ver con lo que crees… y no creo que seria útil a la narración hablar de eso.

-Entiendo.

-La cuestión es que… me uní a él.

-Contra Buffy…

-Si.

-¿Cómo reacciono ella cuando esto paso?

-B siempre es B… quiso salvarme. De alguna forma, tenia la esperanza de cambiar mi "oscuro destino"- resopló, sonriendo- B nunca va a cambiar…

-Y luego…

-Luego, llego Wesley al pueblo, el nuevo Vigilante. Los del Consejo parece que se enfadaron con Giles. Bien, Giles es el mejor Vigilante que conozco, si me lo preguntan. Un poco aburrido, pero… Mira, te diré que viéndote a ti, casi me haces acordar a él.

-Vaya… no sé que decir- sonreí- Gracias. Es un cumplido. El Sr. Giles me cae muy bien.

-A mi también.

-¿Qué paso con Wes?

-Llego con la loca idea de ponerme freno. El Consejo pedía mi cabeza- Faith parecía divertida al contar hechos que difícilmente lo fueran- Intentó capturarme. El Consejo quería llevarme a juicio… Como si pudieran.

-¿Querían llevarte? ¿Adonde?

-¿Adonde mas? A la Casa Matriz que tenían aquí en Londres. A un juicio.

-¿Podían hacer eso?

-Se nota que no conoces en profundidad a los Vigilantes, amigo. Si, ellos se creen que pueden hacer todo eso y mas… - otra vez resopló, divertida- Obvio que nada de eso pasó.

Un crujido se produjo cerca de donde estábamos. Faith enmudeció y sostuvo fuertemente su estaca. Por mi parte, detuve la cinta del grabador y presté peculiar atención a cualquier sonido venido de la noche. Mis oídos de vampiro eran un arma eficaz para captar cualquier ruido que un humano normal no podría oír jamás.

-Creo que no estamos solos- dije.

-Así parece- Faith sonrió y se puso de pie- ¿Querías saber que es una Cazadora y como trabajamos? Bien… ahora vas a tener la oportunidad.

Nunca hubo una señal de cuando el ataque comenzó. Sencillamente, se produjo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo los vi venir antes que ella. Surgiendo de las tumbas cercanas, moviéndose rápidamente y ávidos por probar la sangre fresca de mi compañera.

Vampiros, paupérrimos vampiros comunes. Demonios de la noche con sus rostros infernales revelando el esplendor de su naturaleza no humana. Gruñendo, rugiendo, chillando. Bestias siniestras, sin alma.

Faith los esperaba. De un golpe de puño, bajó al primero al piso. Mientras el vampiro mascullaba insultos y babeaba del hambre por la boca, la chica se bajó ágilmente con la estaca afilada hacia su pecho y la incrustó seca y directamente en su corazón, retirándola al mismo momento en que lo hizo.

El vampiro chilló y en solo un segundo, se redujo a cenizas.

Era el mismo espectáculo que había visto muchas veces. La estaca se clavaba y ¡pum! Cenizas es todo lo que quedaba de nosotros. Poca cosa, si me lo preguntan, pero es una de las razones por las que no había rastros de los vampiros que los científicos pudieran analizar y exponer al mundo de los mortales.

Faith luchaba como un huracán rabioso contra el numeroso grupo de vampiros que venían por ella. Yo la observaba pasivamente a solo escasos centímetros, sin mover un músculo siquiera. Los vampiros parecían ignorarme, pero sabían bien que yo estaba ahí.

El combate no duro mucho tiempo. Del numeroso grupo de vampiros, solo quedo uno. El resto, se habían convertido literalmente en cenizas desperdigadas por montones en el cementerio. Faith empujo al vampiro sobreviviente contra la pared de un mausoleo cercano y torciéndole el brazo hacia su espalda, lo inmovilizo lo suficiente como para hablar con él.

-Muy bien, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas- dijo ella y tironeó el brazo del vampiro una vez mas hacia atrás, haciéndolo gritar de dolor- Y creeme, que prefiero que sea por las malas. ¡Habla! ¿Te mando Legión, verdad?

-¿Legión?- inquirí yo, acercándome.

-¡Nunca podrás derrotar al Amo!- barbotó el vampiro, en un inglés tosco. Era obvio que se trataba de un extranjero y no de un demonio local.

-Lo suponía- Faith no preguntó más y soltó a su presa. El vampiro se volvió, rugiendo como una bestia y se dispuso a atacar… solo para terminar con la estaca de madera clavada en el pecho y reduciéndose a cenizas, como sus compañeros.

-¿Qué se supone que es todo esto?- pregunté, mientras Faith rebuscaba entre la montaña de cenizas del caído su estaca- ¿Quién es Legión?

-Un maldito vampiro hijo de puta con más de cientos de años de antigüedad- me contestó- Es el Sire de Kakistos… Es un vampiro anciano.

-¿Y esta detrás de ti?

-Legión me culpa por la muerte de su "hijo"… quiere aniquilarme. Desde hace un tiempo atrás lo tengo soplándome la nuca. Pero el muy miserable sabe que no le tengo miedo… Cuando venga por mi, estaré lista.

-Deberías pedir la ayuda de Buffy y del resto…

-No… olvídalo. Legión es mío, solo mío. No metamos a B en esto…

-¿Dijiste que este "Legión" es un vampiro, verdad? ¿Es un vampiro-maestro?

-No sé por que me lo preguntas a mi… tú eres un vampiro. Deberías saber mas cosas que yo acerca de esto.

-En realidad, solo hace un año que soy vampiro, Faith- le recordé- Dru me contó muchas cosas, pero nunca mencionó a otro vampiro-maestro y mucho menos, anciano, a parte del Maestro que Buffy combatió. Este tal Legión era un completo desconocido hasta que lo mencionaste.

-Bueno, no es que yo sepa mucho de él…- Faith se encogió de hombros- En realidad, sé muy poco. Pero me basta y me sobra con ese poco. Sé que el hijo de puta viene por mí. Es todo lo que debo saber.

-No puedes tomar todo esto a la ligera, amiga- retruqué- Yo creo que deberías tratar de averiguar mas cosas de este tipo y deberías (creo yo) buscar la ayuda de Buffy y del resto.

-No, eso no lo vamos a discutir. Dejemos a B afuera de esto.

-Pero…

-Te estas volviendo muy aburrido, amigo- la Cazadora tomó su chaqueta de cuero y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio, obligándome a seguirla a paso apresurado- Ya te dije que Legión viene por mi y solo por mi. No voy a dejar que B se mezcle con esto.

-¡Un momento, espera un maldito momento!- exclamé, corriendo detrás de ella- ¡Faith! ¡Espera! ¿Adonde vas?

-¿Quieres seguir con el librito sobre mi, verdad?

-Si, pero…

-Entonces, mejor me sigues.

-¿Pero adonde vamos?

* * *

A su departamento.

Se trataba de un amplio departamento en alguna parte de Londres. Era un lugar un tanto desordenado, pero acogedor. Al llegar al lugar, Faith tocó la puerta unas cuantas veces y entonces, nos la abrió un hombre de piel negra, calvo, que me miró de arriba abajo con el ceño evidentemente fruncido.

-Tranquilo, Robin- dijo ella, despreocupadamente, pasando a su lado- Es él.

-¿Es el vampiro del que me hablaste?- el tal Robin parecía perplejo- ¿Él?

-Si… Federico, él es Robin Wood- nos presentó- Robin… él es Federico.

El hombre sonrió y me estrechó su mano. Era un tipo alto y algo imponente pero pude entrever que se trataba de una buena persona.

-Robin es hijo de Nikki… la Cazadora que Spike mató- me susurró Faith en el oído cuando el sujeto se alejó hacia una habitación contigua a buscar algo.

-¡Ah! Pero… ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Él y tú acaso…?

-Él y yo estamos juntos, si eso es lo que quieres preguntar- Faith se desplomó perezosamente en un amplio sillón, resoplando- Es muy bueno… algo pedante a veces, pero… nos llevamos bien.

Wood volvió al rato trayendo un par de vendas, gasas y alcohol. Pacientemente, comenzó a curar las heridas mas visibles en los brazos de Faith echas por los vampiros en mitad del combate. Mientras Wood la curaba, Faith lo miraba en el más completo silencio.

-Deberías esperarme para ir a las cacerías, amor- dijo él, cariñosamente.

-Ya te dije que eso es algo que hago sola- retrucó ella, con algo de fastidio, como quien ha discutido esto cientos de veces- Robin, no vamos a volver a hablar de eso.

-Esta bien, esta bien… pero si yo no me preocupo por tu seguridad…

Faith sonrió. Wood terminó su trabajo y se retiró a otra parte del departamento, dejándonos solos para continuar con la entrevista.

-Te quiere mucho- observé.

-¡Tsk! Le gusto mucho, querrás decir- dijo ella, arrastrando las palabras al hablar- Y como no enamorarse de mi… con el cuerpo que tengo.

Rió. La imité, un tanto asombrado con la libertad con la que aquella chica siempre solía hablar. "Siempre voy al frente", parecía ser su lema por excelencia.

-Con tantos sobresaltos, a la final, tu librito va a quedar hecho un asco- comentó, luego de un rato.

-No te creas… yo grabo el material y luego, lo ordeno y lo paso al PC- chasquee los dedos- Es fácil para mi.

-Así que escritor… Se nota que es una pasión para ti.

-Digamos que me encanta y… digamos que de esto vivo.

-Enciende ese aparato tuyo otra vez… continuemos con esto.

Obedecí. El grabador hizo un chasquido al encenderse nuevamente y la charla retomo su hilo perdido.

-Me uní al Alcalde… el peor error de mi vida, lo sé… pero error al fin. Tuve un fuerte enfrentamiento con B cuando ella se canso de intentar hacer que retomara "la senda del Bien". A la final, luchamos y luego caí por la terraza de un edificio…

-¿Y que paso?

-Coma. Eso paso. Caí en un coma prácticamente irreversible.

-¡Santo cielo!

-No te inquietes. No duro… Permanecí en él mucho tiempo, eso si, pero a la final el poder regenerativo que las Cazadoras poseemos me salvo. Me recupere, pero en ese entonces… bien, digamos que me encontré más trastornada que nunca- meneó la cabeza- Había pasado mucho tiempo "fuera del mundo". Cuando volví, el Alcalde estaba muerto y todo en la vida de B parecía diferente. Ángel se había alejado de su lado y ahora, tenia un nuevo novio, un tal Riley…

-¿Volviste a enfrentarte a Buffy?

-Es innegable que te diga que no. Y lo mas sorprendente de todo, es que el Alcalde me dejo algo con lo que poder hacerlo. Un artefacto, algo mágico, con lo que cambie de cuerpos con B… es la experiencia mas extraña que recuerdo.

-¿Cambio de cuerpo? ¿Algo así como una transmigración?

-Algo así… pero no duro mucho. La experiencia, sin embargo, me marco. Fue la última vez que enfrente a B… después de eso, partí de Sunnydale hacia Los Ángeles… afectada por lo vivido. Muchos sentimientos nuevos, muchas cosas en mi cabeza… estaba mal en ese tiempo, tenia la cabeza revuelta… y solo me hundía mas y mas en el abismo.

-¿Qué paso cuando llegaste a L.A?

-Comité de bienvenida- bromeó- De pasar a hacerle la vida imposible a B, lo hice con Ángel. Y debo decir que casi tuve éxito- esbozó una sonrisa triste- Ángel es un gran tipo… logró lo que nadie había hecho hasta entonces: **ponerme el freno**. Ángel me hizo reaccionar… yo ya no daba mas, realmente, estaba harta de todo, quería descansar… quería… quería…

Por primera vez en esa noche, Faith lloró. Era la primera y única vez en la vida que la vería así.

-Estaba cansada. Quería morir… me importaba tan poco todo. Había tocado fondo y lo había traspasado, incluso… No daba más. Ángel me salvó… me hizo reaccionar. Fue gracias a él que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… y de lo que había hecho.

-¿Y que hiciste?

-Me entregue a la justicia, eso hice- se recostó en el sillón, entrecerrando los ojos- Los polis me buscaban por lo del asesinato en Sunnydale. Me metieron en la cárcel del estado. "Bien, es lo justo", me dije. Faith ha sido mala y es hora de pagar… no me importo. Por primera vez sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Entregarme a la justicia y pagar por mis crímenes era lo correcto y lo afronte como debía ser.

-¿Cómo fue esa vida en la cárcel?

-Difícil. Pero era lo correcto… eso era lo que me impulsaba a seguir. Yo debía estar ahí. La cárcel no es como la pintan. No es que sea tampoco el Paraíso, pero tampoco es como las películas te la muestran. Eso si, hay que estar ahí… no se lo deseo a nadie. El solo hecho de despertar en una celda y solo ver el sol por las rendijas de los barrotes… el sencillo hecho de que te prohíban salir en libertad a cualquier lado… eso es peor que saber que estas condenada. ¿Me entiendes?

-Si.

-Pero, como te decía, era lo correcto… era justo que pagara por el mal que hice. Y no me quejo.

Hubo una nueva interrupción en el relato. Wood había vuelto con nosotros con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué sucede, Robin?- inquirió la muchacha.

-Acabo de hablar por teléfono con mis contactos, Faith- Wood se rascó la barbilla, nervioso- Legión anda cerca… no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho mas tiempo.

-Con que ese mal nacido anda cerca- Faith frunció el ceño, enojada- ¡Pues que venga! Me estoy cansando de este jueguito de huir cada vez que viene por mi. No le tengo miedo.

-Faith, por favor… no es seguro todo esto. Yo creo que deberíamos pedir ayuda a Buffy...- comenzó a decir Wood, pero enmudeció a un gesto de su compañera.

-No.

-Piénsalo al menos.

-No.

-Faith, el Sr. Wood tiene razón- intervine, preocupado- Si ese vampiro es tan poderoso y peligroso como dicen, es mas conveniente que…

-¡Que no! ¿Qué acaso están sordos? **¡No voy a meter a B en esto y punto!** Legión es mío…

-¡No puedes ser tan necia!- estalló Wood alzando las manos al techo- ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Bueno… ¡No tienes por que quejarte! Sabias en que te metías cuando decidiste estar conmigo, ¿correcto?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, Faith.

-Todo tiene que ver… No quiero a B en esto. Punto. ¿Es tan difícil de aceptar?

Faith se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta estruendosamente detrás de ella. Wood y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala, suspirando.

-¿Siempre es así?- inquirí- Tan… ¿Difícil?

-Nada es fácil con Faith… ¿Federico era tu nombre?- asentí- Nada es fácil con ella.

-Supongo que yo también debería decir que la convivencia con Dru tampoco es fácil- enarque una ceja- Todos tenemos nuestras cosas difíciles… por cierto… no se lo he preguntado todavía a ella, pero… ¿Dónde están Buffy y el resto?

-Buffy vive con su hermana Dawn en Roma ahora- me informó Wood, pasándose una mano por su calva cabeza, nervioso- Willow y Kennedy viven en Brasil, creo que en Río de Janeiro o Sao Pablo, no lo sé… Xander estaba en África y el Sr. Giles andaba por algún lugar de Mongolia, con Andrew, buscando no sé que objeto raro y difícil de conseguir.

-Lo que se dice, todos separados.

-No tanto. Mantenemos el contacto todavía… al menos, yo lo hago. Buffy ha organizado a todo un grupo de nuevas Cazadoras en Roma. Si se requiere, todas ellas pueden estar listas para la batalla.

-¿Qué sabe usted de este Legión?

-Poco y nada… sé que es un vampiro antiguo, poderoso… y peligroso, de acuerdo a lo que mis informantes me dijeron. Anda tras Faith desde hace un tiempo. No es bueno que sigamos aquí. Según me dijeron, Legión tiene controlado todo.

-Si, lo entiendo.

Faith salió del baño nuevamente, sin las vendas puestas en sus brazos y con gestos decididos, abrió un armario cercano. Sacó de su interior una gran espada afilada.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me canse de esperar, Robin- la muchacha tomó su chaqueta de cuero y se la puso, luego, envainó la espada en un arnés especial y se lo colocó- Legión me busca… bien, yo voy tras Legión ahora.

-Estas de broma.

-Nunca bromeo, Robin.

Sin decir más palabras, se encaminó hacia la salida.

-¡Maldición!- Wood fue hacia un cajón y sacó una estaca, listo para seguir a su compañera.

-Espere- dije y me interpuse en su camino- Tengo una idea mejor… Déjeme ir a mí con ella. Yo soy un vampiro y puedo serle de gran ayuda…

-Pero… ¿Y que se supone que yo haga?

-Seria mejor que vaya a buscar ayuda. Me dijo que seguía en contacto con Buffy y el resto. Los necesitamos acá…

-Seria perder el tiempo. Buffy esta en Roma… para venir desde allá a Inglaterra, puede pasar mucho tiempo… tiempo que no tenemos.

-Lo sé, pero por algo debemos comenzar. Usted contáctela y yo iré con Faith. La convenceré de que regrese.

Wood dudó, pero finalmente aceptó. Sin más preámbulos, marché tras la Cazadora.

Faith caminaba rápidamente dando zancadas por las oscuras calles de Londres, cuando le di alcance. No se volvió para mirarme en ningún momento.

-Vete- me dijo al fin, deteniéndose en una esquina- No hace falta que vengas, yo puedo sola con esto.

-Déjate de tonterías, Faith- le recriminé- Wood se quedo preocupado y yo también lo estoy… deja esto… Volvamos al departamento.

-No.

-¡Maldita sea! _**¿Qué nunca haces caso de nada? **_

Faith me dio un fuerte empujón. Fue tan fuerte que volé por la mitad de la calle en el aire y me estrellé contra la dura pared de un edificio. Cualquier humano normal hubiera salido lastimado por esto, pero siendo yo un vampiro apenas si obtuve un rasguño doloroso de toda esa experiencia.

-¿Estas conforme?- dije, acercándome a ella otra vez- Puedes golpearme cuanto quieras si eso te hace sentir bien, Faith… pero sinceramente, seria inútil.

-Vete- intentó reanudar su marcha, pero la sostuve por el brazo con toda la fuerza de la que podía ser capaz de ofrecer.

-No, Faith… no vas a ir a un suicidio. No voy a permitirlo.

Por un momento, pensé que iba a luchar otra vez con ella, pero no fue así. Me miró en silencio y luego, pareció calmarse.

-¿Te han dicho que eres muy parecido a Ángel?

-Ángel es mas lindo que yo…- sonreí- Me preocupo por ti, amiga.

-Dime la verdad… me seguiste por que tenias miedo de perder la entrevista conmigo, ¿no?

-Que descarada- reí- En parte si, pero era de veras que me preocupo por ti.

-Muy bien… entonces vamos a continuar. ¿Trajiste tu grabador encima, no?- asentí- Entonces perfecto.

Faith reanudó su marcha otra vez, caminando velozmente. Algo consternado, la seguí.

-¡Espera!

-Apurate, amigo… no tengo toda la noche- bromeó ella- Si quieres saber como sigue esta historia vas a tener que acompañarme en esta cacería.

-¡No es justo!

-Lo siento… pero el mundo no es justo- Faith se detuvo delante de una tapa de cloaca y la abrió fácilmente, para luego, saltar hacia los apestosos túneles bajo tierra- ¿Vienes?

-¡Demonios!- exclamé, sin mas remedio que saltar.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Tercera Parte

"**FAITH, LA CAZAVAMPIROS"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**TERCERA PARTE**

La oscuridad de los túneles cloacales era opresiva y húmeda.

Faith y yo caminábamos rápidamente por aquellos laberintos atentos a cualquier sonido fuera de lo normal, aunque esto era subjetivo. Con mis finos oídos de vampiro podía captar un sin fin de pequeños ruidos viniendo en todas las direcciones posibles.

-Ratas- mascullé, apretando mi gabardina contra mi cuerpo- Este lugar esta infestado por ellas.

-¿Le tienes miedo a un par de ratas?

Faith se detuvo en una intersección de caminos. Las alcantarillas de Londres eran un magistral trabajo de albañilería. Eran túneles grandes, muy grandes, y anegados de aguas cenagosas y apestosas. Las ratas caminaban por los rincones atentas a cualquier movimiento nuestro. Había incluso arañas en sus telas en varias partes y el olor rancio indicaba que la basura se acumulaba también allí, en algún lugar.

-Una pregunta, Faith- dije, echando una mirada hacia cuatro túneles que se abrían alternativamente delante y a los costados de donde estábamos- ¿Sabes hacia donde demonios vamos?

La Cazadora sonrió levemente y reanudó la marcha por el túnel que se abría a nuestra izquierda. Para nuestra suerte, estaba seco y parecía dirigirse hacia la superficie.

-Esto es una locura- comenté, meneando la cabeza- Cuando se lo cuente a Dru, no me lo va a creer.

-¿Trajiste tu grabador, verdad?

-Si, aquí lo tengo…

-Bien… enciendelo.

Obedecí. Me sentía algo extraño reanudando la entrevista en mitad de un túnel de alcantarilla, mientras caminábamos hacia algún destino incierto… incierto y peligroso.

-Permanecí en la cárcel cierto tiempo- reanudó la charla Faith- No fue mucho… bien, en realidad, no estaba en mis planes salir de allí, pero las circunstancias así lo exigieron.

-¿Qué paso?

-Algo sucedía en Los Ángeles. Una serie de acontecimientos extraños y sobrenaturales… supongo que debes haberte enterado, creo que todo mundo lo sabe a pesar de que en realidad, pocos son los que en efecto saben que paso. Una misteriosa lluvia de fuego se abatió sobre la ciudad, provocando el pánico… eso solo fue el preludio para una sombra extraña que hizo apagar el Sol sobre L.A por un lapso de algunos días. Un extraño ser estaba detrás de todo esto, un demonio al que Ángel y el resto le llamaron "La Bestia". Todo obedecía a no sé que plan para traer el Fin del Mundo. La sombra se extendió por Los Ángeles y la ciudad se convirtió en un hervidero de vampiros. Y como si eso fuera poco, Ángelus había regresado…

Me quede pasmado. Según mis cálculos, yo había visitado a Ángel por primera vez un tiempo antes de que todo lo que Faith relataba ocurriese. Había oído parte de las historias que se contaban acerca del "eclipse" del sol que se había producido, pero no sabia que pensar de todo ello. Ahora entendía que mientras no estaba por ahí, habían pasado muchísimas cosas.

-Ángelus…- murmuré.

-Si… ese mismo… la parte mala de Ángel. No me preguntes por que, pero Ángel había perdido el alma de nuevo… y Ángelus estaba de regreso. Wes y el resto pudieron controlarlo al principio, encerrándolo en una celda, pero… era más que obvio que Ángelus se escaparía de cualquier lugar.

Faith hizo una pausa y se detuvo en la salida del túnel seco por el que caminábamos. Miró en dirección a otro pasillo que también se dirigía hacia la superficie y avanzó por ahí, seguida por mí de cerca.

-Wes me vino a ver al poco tiempo a la cárcel- dijo- Necesitaban mi ayuda. Ángelus se había escapado y estaba causando el pánico en el ya armado infierno de L.A. Había que cazarlo.

-Y escapaste de prisión…

-En realidad, podía haberlo hecho en cualquier momento…

-¿Por qué decidiste ayudar?

-Tenía una deuda con Ángel. Él fue el único que apostó a mi recuperación… el que en realidad supo y confió en que quizás, podría cambiar. No se equivoco. Yo le debía una.

-Lo que digamos, era una cuestión de honor.

-Va más allá de eso. Tenia que ayudar… no soy de quedarme con los brazos cruzados, ¿sabes?

-¿Y la policía no te siguió después de que te escapaste de la cárcel?

-Los Ángeles era un hervidero de crímenes y de caos en ese momento- se encogió de hombros- Los polis estaban ocupados con eso, no notaron mi falta y es hasta el día de hoy que no lo hacen. Escape con Wes y volvimos a la ciudad… la cosa era peor de lo que Wesley me contó. La ciudad era el mismo infierno.

-Me imagino que debe haberte costado estar de regreso a la acción…

-No te creas. Siempre estuve cinco por cinco- sonrió- Había entrenado en la cárcel todo ese tiempo. Obvio que Wes intentó probarme y no lo culpo. Wes también había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vi… prácticamente estaba diferente, pero creo que con todo lo que había pasado por allá, como no entenderlo. Wes quería saber si era capaz de cazar a Ángelus… incluso, de matarlo si era necesario.

-Pero…

-Si, si, lo sé… Matar a Ángelus significaba matar a Ángel. No iba a hacer eso. Estaba decidida a ayudarlo a como de lugar. Ángel había confiado en mí cuando nadie daba un solo centavo porque podría salir del abismo en el que había caído. Como te dije antes, no iba a dejarlo.

-Me imagino.

-Entre en acción. Ángelus me esperaba. Nunca fue fácil enfrentarse a un vampiro como él… No creo que exista otro como él... Ángelus es un psicópata perfecto… manipulador sobre todo. Siempre juega con tu mente, siempre te dice cosas que no quieres oír…

Faith se detuvo en un rincón del túnel. Sacó un cigarrillo de sus ropas y lo encendió, fumando.

-Antes de pelear con Ángelus, me tocó luchar contra La Bestia. Era el demonio más horrible y fuerte que jamás he enfrentado. Era grande, con un cuerpo como de roca… me aplasto literalmente y me hubiera matado, si el mismo Ángelus no lo hubiera matado a él.

-¿Ángelus mató a La Bestia?

-Creo que la política de seguir ordenes no es su fuerte- hizo una pausa, fumo otro poco- Cuando La Bestia murió, el escudo de sombras cedió. El sol salió y los pobres vampiros que todavía andaban por allí se desintegraron. Se acabo la oscuridad, pero el mal no. Ángelus era el siguiente…

-¿Luchaste contra él, verdad?

-Si… fue la pelea más difícil de mi vida. Ángelus me odiaba. Era un odio terrible y encarnizado. Quiso destruirme y casi lo consigue.

-…Pero le ganaste.

-¿Qué esperabas?- Faith volvió su cabeza hacia lo que parecía ser una puerta de acero colocada en el fondo del túnel donde estábamos- Vamos por ahí, con cuidado.

-¿Hacia donde vamos?

-Vamos tras Legión.

-Eso lo sé… mí pregunta es: _**¿Sabes de veras hacia donde ir?**_

-Confío en mis instintos. Con eso me basta y me sobra.

-Me asustan tus instintos, Faith.

-Es parte de ser Cazadora, amigo.

-Ah, cierto… viene con el paquete. Súper fuerza, habilidad de sanar rápido, agilidad extra… Nada mal. ¿Viene con seguro de vida también?

Faith nada dijo y se encaminó hacia la puerta. La abrió de una patada y unas escaleras hacia arriba aparecieron ante nosotros. Con sumo cuidado, avanzamos. A la distancia, se sentía el ruido como de barullo, de charla… alguien hablaba acaloradamente en algún lugar.

Las escaleras terminaron en un vestíbulo oscuro y silencioso. Las voces venían de una puerta ubicada a escasos centímetros de donde estábamos. Faith desenvainó su espada y muy seria, la atravesó.

Un grupo de vampiros se encontraban allí, reunidos en torno de una mesa, jugando al póquer. Al ver aparecer a la Cazadora, se llevaron el susto de sus no-vidas. Faith, sin decir ninguna palabra levantó la espada y les cortó la cabeza a cuatro de ellos en solo un segundo, aniquilándolos. El único de aquel grupo con vida intentó escapar por otra puerta, pero hábilmente, mi compañera lo atrapó de la camisa que llevaba y usando su gran fuerza, lo levantó sobre el piso revoleándolo contra la mesa. Una vez que cayó en la mesa de póquer, Faith dejo la espada y sacó su estaca, subiéndose encima de él y apuntando aquel trozo letal de madera a su pecho.

-Muy bien… ¿Dónde esta Legión? ¡Empieza a hablar!

-¡No sé de que hablas! ¡Déjame!

-Ah… ¿Se te fue la memoria? Ahora lo vamos a arreglar- esgrimiendo la estaca, presionó lentamente en el pecho del vampiro, provocándole un terrible dolor- Esto se puede prolongar un buen rato. Si quiero puedo seguir hundiendo la estaca sin llegar al corazón hasta que te desmayes del dolor. No me importa- otra vez presionó la estaca. El vampiro chilló cuando la sangre comenzó a manar de su herida- ¡Dime donde esta Legión!

-¡Déjame! ¡Me duele! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

-¡Faith!- exclamé- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Tranquilo… es el procedimiento de interrogación- otra vez presionó con mas fuerza la estaca contra el pecho del vampiro. Mas sangre salió de la herida- ¿Dónde esta Legión? ¡No tengo toda la noche!

-¡Ay, ay, ay!

-¡HABLA!

-¡Ay! Edificio Beverly… cruzando… Baker Street- confesó finalmente el vampiro, en el colmo del dolor- ¡Déjame!

-Ok. Gracias por el dato- Faith hundió de una su estaca en el corazón del vampiro. El demonio chilló y estalló en cenizas, desintegrándose.

-¿Era necesario todo eso?- inquirí, cuando ella tomaba otra vez su espada y se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida.

-Habló, ¿no?

-Si… con una estaca clavándose lentamente en el corazón, creo que hasta yo te cantaría un tango…

Seguí a Faith hacia la salida. Emergimos en lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento de coches. Con la mirada, mi compañera buscaba algo entre los automóviles estacionados en filas…

-Dime una cosa…- me preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gustan los autos negros?

-Nunca en mi vida tuve uno.

Faith sonrió y señaló hacia una vieja Chevy negra colocada cerca. Con un gesto rápido, destrozó el vidrio y manoteando la parte de adentro del seguro de la puerta, la abrió y se sentó en el rincón del conductor.

-¡Vamos! ¿No vas a subir?- me preguntó, al ver que me quedaba parado mirándola consternado.

-¡Estas loca!- dije, ocupando el lugar del acompañante.

-Si… ¿Y que hay de nuevo?- dijo ella, comenzando a manipular los cables de debajo del volante para accionar el motor. Cuando el coche arrancó, puso a todo lo que daba la velocidad y salimos como un rayo a las calles de Londres hacia la dirección donde supuestamente, ese tal Legión se encontraba.

* * *

En todo lo que duró el trayecto en auto desde donde estábamos hacia el edificio aquel, Faith reanudó la charla contándome lo que seguía de su historia…

-Derrotar a Ángelus fue difícil… por no decir casi imposible. Fue gracias a la intervención salvadora de Willow que las cosas mejoraron. Casi perdí la vida, incluso, pero todo terminó bien. El alma de Ángel fue devuelta y Ángelus se esfumó como un mal sueño. Pensaba que las cosas estarían mas tranquilas de allí en más, pero no fue así. Willow me dijo que algo grande pasaba en Sunnydale y en el mundo. Un nuevo enemigo estaba en el juego, matando Potenciales a Cazadoras en todo el globo. Había que comenzar a moverse y yo era requerida…

"Me les uní. Quería demostrarles a todos, mas a B, que había cambiado. Que podía controlarme… que podían confiar en mi…"

-¿Cómo reaccionó Buffy a tu regreso?

-B reaccionó como se esperaba. No la culpo. No se sentía cómoda teniéndome de regreso por ahí, metiendo mis narices en sus asuntos. Pero con el tiempo, ese resentimiento pasó. B necesitaba ayuda, las cosas se estaban cayendo a pedazos. Mi regreso fue bueno… me puse a entrenar inmediatamente a las Potenciales. Todas eran chicas jóvenes y poco y nada sabían de cazar o de enfrentar a demonios. Alguien debía preocuparse por ellas. Mi misión principal fue esa: **entrenarlas**.

-Lo que se dice, ponerlas en forma.

-Era más que eso… tenia que hacer de ellas unas guerreras… unas sobrevivientes… se aproximaban tiempos difíciles y no sabíamos si íbamos a vivir… o morir.

-Entiendo.

-El enemigo nos llevaba ventaja. Muchas Potenciales habían muerto ya, con sus Vigilantes. Y el Consejo… el Consejo era historia. Estábamos solos en esto.

-Pero es obvio que sobrevivieron…

-Sobrevivimos, pero hubo muchos sacrificios antes. Las cosas no mejoraban. Todo apuntaba en nuestra contra. Las Potenciales morían. Hubo una protesta y una resolución en la casa de B a la final. Todos querían que yo me hiciera cargo de la situación. B estaba fallando… no la culpo, pero ya era algo previsible. Buffy no podía sostener la situación…

-De modo que entonces, tú te hiciste cargo…

-Guié al equipo lo mejor que pude. Hubo mas muertes… chicas jóvenes que no merecían ese puto destino- frunció el ceño, mientras recordaba- Pero entonces, apareció aquello y nuestra suerte cambio…

-¿Qué cosa?

-La Guadaña, el arma mística de las Cazadoras.

Faith detuvo el coche delante de un gran edificio de aspecto gótico. No me bastó mucho para darme cuenta de que en el Edificio Beverly funcionaba un museo.

-¿Vienes?- me pregunto ella, bajándose del coche.

* * *

Entramos por una puerta trasera.

Había estatuas allí y cuadros… y demás objetos pertenecientes a diferentes culturas. Se trataba de un coqueto museo de la alta sociedad. Había cámaras por todos lados, las que, misteriosamente, se encontraban apagadas.

-Mala señal- Faith desenvainó su espada- Nos están esperando.

-¿O sea que es una…?

-…Bonita trampa.

Las luces se encendieron cuando atravesábamos un gran hall con estatuas y esqueletos de dinosaurios. Un gran, numeroso, grupo de vampiros se estrecharon en círculos, impidiéndonos cualquier vía de escape.

-Genial- dije, apretándome espalda con espalda contra Faith- ¿Se te ocurrió pensar como salimos vivos de esta?

-Si… los tuyos son los de la derecha… los míos los de la izquierda.

-Dios santo… estas re loca, ¿sabias?

Pero los vampiros no nos atacaban. Sencillamente evitaban que escapáramos. Fue entonces que una gran figura se abrió paso por el círculo…

-Legión- musitó Faith, levantando su espada.

Legión no parecía ser la gran cosa. Era alto, de largos cabellos castaños y con el rostro desfigurado por la edad que tenia encima, un rostro semejante al de una bestia. Era un rostro de vampiro, similar al de los otros, pero más corroído por la edad, con colmillos más largos y ojos más amarillentos de lo normal.

-Ah, Faith… la asesina de mi hijo Kakistos- dijo el vampiro, con un marcado acento eslavo- ¡Que glorioso gusto será sorber tu sangre!

-¡En tus sueños, hijo de puta!

-Sin embargo, los sueños pueden volverse reales- Legión sonrió y luego, dirigió sus feroces ojos hacia mí- ¿Y quien es tu compañero?

Sentí una punzada de terror. Aquellos ojos preternaturales eran los ojos del miembro más viejo de nuestra especie. Legión no parecía ser físicamente capaz de sostener una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, no había que confiarse mucho. En la naturaleza existían muchos seres que no parecían ser una amenaza… hasta que demostraban lo contrario.

-Hueles a alma humana- dijo, arrugando su fea nariz.

Hubo un murmullo de agitación entre los vampiros presentes. La atención de todos se desvió de Faith hacia mi. Todos me contemplaban con asco.

-Un vampiro con alma- dijo Legión, rascándose la barbilla con una mano de dedos largos y huesudos- Creí que solo existían dos en el mundo.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- gritó Faith, llamando su atención- ¡Es a mí a quien quieres!

-¡Oh! Seguro que si… a la Cazadora es a quien quiero… - Legión sonrió maléficamente- La sangre de la Cazadora… supremo bocado exquisito. Sin embargo, la sangre no tiene sabor si no es arrancada del seno de una batalla…

-¡Ven y te daré toda la batalla que quieras, hijo de puta!

-Tentador… muy tentador- Legión se rascaba otra vez la barbilla con una mano, pensativo- Pero creo que de eso se encargara mi Campeón.

-¿Campeón? – inquirí.

-Esta es la oferta, Faith- Legión se cruzó de brazos, mientras hablaba- Debes luchar contra mi Campeón. Si le ganas, tu vida será perdonada y digamos… te dejo en paz. Si pierdes, tu sangre sera mía. ¿Qué dices?

-¡Que te vayas despidiendo de la vida, eso digo! ¡No voy a luchar contra ningún vástago tuyo!

-Lastima… que poca educación tienes para ser Cazadora, Faith- Legión se volvió hacia sus hombres y chasqueo los dedos- Tráiganlo.

Dos vampiros arrastraron entonces al cuerpo herido de un hombre y lo arrojaron a los pies de mi compañera. Con mudo terror, Faith y yo vimos que se trataba del mismísimo Robin Wood.

-¡Robin!- Faith se agachó tratando de revisar su estado. Se encontraba vivo, pero tenia marcas de mordedura de colmillos en diferentes partes del cuerpo, así como moretones por golpes.

-Tu amante es tan tonto… - se burló Legión- Al parecer, los siguió sin que se dieran cuenta todo el trayecto. Cuando llego aquí, lo atrapamos. La excusa perfecta para obligarte a luchar contra mi Campeón.

-Faith…- Wood recuperó parcialmente la conciencia- Perdóname… yo… yo solo quería…no podía dejarte sola en esto… lo siento.

-¡Robin, eres un completo necio!- terció ella, conteniendo el llanto- ¿Por qué viniste? ¡Tendrías que haberte quedado!

Wood sonrió tontamente volviendo a desmayarse. Faith elevó sus ojos hasta encontrar los de Legión.

-Ahora, si no quieres que él también muera… deberás luchar contra mi Campeón – hizo una pausa, deleitándose con lo que ocurría- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decides?

-Lo haré. Luchare.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Cuarta Parte

"**FAITH, LA CAZAVAMPIROS"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**CUARTA PARTE**

El lugar olía a humedad.

Un par de momentos después, Faith, yo y Wood nos encontrábamos atrapados en el interior de una tétrica mazmorra. Los vampiros de Legión nos habían escoltado allí, a un lugar subterráneo en alguna parte debajo de Londres.

La mazmorra era grande. Tenia barrotes de acero herrumbrado y las paredes se caían a pedazos de la humedad. Las ratas corrían por los rincones y varios caños de agua cruzaban cerca de donde estábamos.

Faith ardía en deseos de matarlos a todos, pero dada la crítica condición de Wood, fue algo que debió estratégicamente dejar de lado. Mientras yo miraba sin cesar las caras feroces de nuestros guardias, que desde afuera de la celda nos controlaban, la Cazadora asistía a su compañero, cuyas heridas si bien eran bastante feas, no eran de una gravedad máxima.

-¿Cómo sigue?- pregunté a Faith, luego de un rato.

La Cazadora se hallaba sentada en una cama consistente en un colchón destrozado, en donde un Wood inconsciente descansaba bajo su cuidado.

-Esta bien- dijo, acariciándole la cabeza- ¡Maldito tonto! ¿Por qué diablos nos siguió?

-Estamos en un gran, gran aprieto- me llevé una mano a la cabeza, nervioso- Son muchos allá afuera… pude contar como veinte o treinta… creo que en este sitio debe haber mas…

Faith asintió. Despacio, se alejó de Wood y se acercó a mirar por los barrotes de la mazmorra.

-Mira nada mas- comenté, sacando de entre mis ropas mi grabador- Ni siquiera nos registraron… menos mal… acá tengo todo intacto, gracias a Dios.

-Al menos, una cosa esta bien dentro de todo este tugurio- dijo ella, meneando la cabeza- Esto no me gusta… No me gusta esperar y no me gusta estar encerrada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Faith? ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Se volvió y me miró a los ojos.

-Luchar… tendremos que luchar.

-No es que le tenga miedo a la idea de luchar, pero… diez mil contra uno no es una idea de ventaja, ¿sabes?- mientras hablaba, aproveché para revisar si en efecto la cinta dentro del grabador estaba donde la había dejado- ¿Crees que si vences al "Campeón" de Legión nos dejen ir?

-No… creo que ni aunque venciera a mil campeones suyos, nos va a dejar ir- fue su seca respuesta.

-Genial… ¿Entonces por que dijo eso de que te dejaría en paz?

-A los de su clase les gusta fanfarronear… jugar con sus victimas- frunció el ceño- No queda otra mas que luchar…

Silencio. Los guardianes afuera de la celda nos miraban divertidos. En su lecho, un herido Wood se quejó en sueños.

-¿Dijiste que ese grabador tuyo todavía funciona, no?- me preguntó Faith de repente.

-Si.

-¿Tiene las baterías suficientes para continuar andando?

-Eso creo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno… no terminamos la entrevista.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Quieres seguir hablando? Es decir… por mi, encantado, pero…- señalé a la mazmorra donde estábamos- No es un lugar muy "acogedor" que digamos para continuar.

-Me da igual- se encogió de hombros- Necesito distraerme mientras pienso como salimos de esta… Enciende ese aparato tuyo. Falta la ultima parte de mi librito.

-…Si salimos con vida, será.

-Entonces tú no tendrías que preocuparte mucho, ¿no?

-Que graciosa.

-Enciende ese grabador de una vez.

Así lo hice.

-Buffy encontró la Guadaña- siguió contándome- Se trataba del arma mística de las Cazadoras. Fue forjada en el Alba de los Tiempos por unas Guardianas.

-¿Guardianas?

-Eran algo así como los Vigilantes de los Vigilantes. No me pidas explicaciones al respecto. No soy muy hábil para esas cosas… Sé que la última de esas Guardianas se la encomendó a B… Fue una suerte. Esa cosa equilibró el balance a nuestro favor. La Guadaña es como un hacha, con una punta con forma de estaca. Es fabulosa…

-Me hubiera encantado verla.

-B uso la Guadaña, pero todavía faltaba algo más para que la victoria fuera nuestra. El plan no era nada sencillo e incluía jugar con fuerzas poderosas. Willow sabía el reto que eso implicaba y decidió afrontarlo. La pelirroja hizo su parte en esta batalla.

-¿Qué ocurrió entonces?

-Fuimos al combate final. B, yo, las Potenciales, Spike… todos fuimos al combate final en la Boca del Infierno. Fue la madre de las batallas. Estábamos perdiendo cuando finalmente, la ayuda llegó.

-Willow.

-Mas bien, el hechizo de Willow… De alguna manera, la pelirroja logró hacer que el poder encerrado y contenido en la Guadaña, ese poder que es parte de la energía que nos hace ser Cazadoras, se esparciera por todas las Potenciales y las convirtiera a ellas también en Cazavampiros. Fue todo un espectáculo- Faith sonrió- Los chicos malos cayeron en su trampa y la victoria fue finalmente nuestra.

-…Y Spike murió.

Asintió. Ahora una mueca de tristeza asomó por su cara.

-Se sacrificó para ello. Usaba ese Amuleto que Ángel había traído desde alguna parte. Sabia que esa cosa lo iba a matar y aun así, decidió usarlo…

Meneó la cabeza. Algunas lágrimas salieron de su rostro, las cuales se secó al instante.

-¿Y que hay de él?- señale a Wood- ¿Cómo es que nació el romance entre ustedes?

-Ah… esa es otra historia… No es la gran cosa… Me gustas, te gusto…- se encogió de hombros- Y eso.

-No puede ser tan simple- sonreí – Es decir… Bueno, Faith… Wood no es tu primer hombre… ¿O si?

-Desde luego que no… tuve algunos cuantos antes de él, pero… bien, Robin es diferente.

-¿En que radica esa diferencia?

-Bien… para empezar… Se preocupa por mí.

-Nos dimos cuenta ya- ironicé, suspirando.

-Si… es el tipo de los que harían una tontería por amor.

-Ejem…

-Robin es un buen tipo… sufrió mucho. Nos llevamos bien a pesar de que… bueno, somos algo "diferentes" para algunas cosas… pero me hace bien…

-Ya.

_**¡Clic! **_El sonido seco de la cinta de mi grabador al detenerse produjo ecos en la mazmorra donde estábamos encerrados.

-¿Realmente podrás hacer un libro con todo esto que te conté?- me preguntó.

-Si… Eso, considerando que salgamos intactos.

Hubo un murmullo fuera de la celda. Unos vampiros se acercaron y abrieron la puerta, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Llego el momento- dijo uno de ellos- El Amo espera, Cazadora.

-Que bien- Faith no esperó a que le indicaran para salir de la mazmorra y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo- Me estaba aburriendo mucho ya.

Me disponía a seguirla cuando los vampiros me lo impidieron.

-No… tú tienes otra destino- me dijo el vampiro- El Amo quiere verte personalmente.

-¿A mi?

-Por ahí- el vampiro me señaló hacia unas escaleras cercanas.

Faith me dedicó una mirada de apoyo mientras los dos partíamos hacia diferentes rincones de aquella subterránea fortaleza. Con el alma sobrecogida, deje que me guiaran hasta una sala enorme, con techos abovedados y con candelabros llenos de velas. El lugar estaba pulcramente adornado en contraste con el sitio lúgubre del que venia y me sorprendió el ver a Legión, aquel viejo y horrible vampiro peligroso, sentado delante de un mullido sillón, ante una chimenea ardiente y bebiendo lentamente de una copa de oro sangre fresca, recientemente sacada a una pobre chica que yacía muerta, tirada como una muñeca rota en un rincón de la habitación.

-Bienvenido- me dijo, mientras bebía otro sorbo de sangre y con unos dedos huesudos seguía el compás de una música que surgía de un gramófono colocado en una mesita cercana… era algo de Strauss o Mozart- ¿Te gusta la música clásica? A mi si- entrecerró sus arrugados ojos mientras tarareaba el ritmo del tema- Adoro esta Sinfonía…

No dije nada. Me paralizaba algo de miedo. El solo hecho de pensar que aquel vampiro era el mas viejo que hubiera sobre la Tierra… helaba mi sangre.

-Sangre helada- comentó Legión, abriendo los ojos- Curioso pensamiento.

Me quede petrificado. **¡Leía mi mente! **

-¿Puede leer mis pensamientos?- pregunté.

-No con la suma facilidad que debería, pero… Si.

-¿Cómo? Ninguno de nosotros tenemos ese Don.

-¡Que poco sabes de tu naturaleza vampirica!- se burló Legión, frunciendo los labios. Sus filosos colmillos brillaron por un momento bajo las luces del fuego de la chimenea- Ese "Don" como le llamas tú viene con los años… con los milenios. No soy un novato en esto- sonrió- Tengo muchos años ya sobre este mundo.

Permanecí mudo. No me ayudaba para nada que ese sujeto pudiera leerme la mente. Ignoraba adonde estaría Faith, pero por alguna extraña razón sabia que no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo.

-Te preguntas por tu amiga la Cazadora- dijo Legión- Una paradoja muy curiosa. Un vampiro amigo de una Cazadora- rió- Como cambian los tiempos.

-¿Dónde esta ella? ¿Qué le van a hacer?

-¿Por qué preguntas cosas de las que ya sabes la respuesta?

Me enfurecí. Realmente, me enfurecí.

-Ciertamente admiro tu tenacidad, no así tu ignorancia- aseguró Legión, volviéndome a leer la mente- ¿Crees que lo sabes todo acerca de nuestra raza, niño? **Somos viejos**. Mucho mas viejos de lo que crees… no te confundas si ahora ves unos vástagos paupérrimos. Somos más antiguos de lo que crees… Hubo tiempos en los que nosotros éramos los Amos y la Humanidad solo nuestros esclavos…

-Puede ser, pero ya nunca volverá a ser así.

-No estés tan seguro- sonrió- El tiempo se agota para tu preciosa raza humana… el de los Antiguos esta a la vuelta de la esquina- Legión entrecerró los ojos. Tarareó la canción que sonaba en el gramófono y luego de una pausa, continuó hablando- Faith tendrá una muerte digna, te lo aseguro… es una guerrera y morirá en la lucha. Debe pagar la muerte de mi muy querido hijo Kakistos… y la afrenta a nuestra estirpe.

-Faith va a matarlos a todos- farfullé.

-Que poco sabes- Legión bebió la sangre de su copa hasta acabársela- Tú y tus amigos piensan que han visto lo ultimo de nosotros… Puede ser que ya no quedan muchos como yo en este mundo… pero todavía hay otros…

-¿Otros?

-Si… otros… esperando… en las sombras… observando- extendió una huesuda mano y movió los dedos lentamente, como una araña- Esperando el momento para salir y luego…

Legión chasqueó sus dedos.

Increíblemente, estaba sudando. La música del gramófono se terminó. Legión se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Quieres ver el destino reservado a tu amiga?- me preguntó- Sígueme.

* * *

Aquello era como el Coliseo Romano.

En una gradas improvisadas formando un circulo en torno a una arena, muchos vampiros gritaban ferozmente en espera de que el combate se iniciara.

Legión se encaminó entonces hacia su palco, donde se sentó en una suerte de silla dorada. Cerca, yo era mantenido a la raya custodiado por dos guardias que me echaban sendas miradas de asco.

La multitud rugió al ver a su Amo aparecer. Todos deseaban que el combate empezara.

-¡Traigan a la Cazadora!- ordenó Legión.

Una puerta de acero se abrió y Faith apareció. Iba sin armas y con la mirada seria. Admirablemente, no había rastros de miedo en su cara. Era asombroso como podía dominarse en aquellos momentos.

Cuando ella salió a la arena de pelea, la multitud de vampiros la abucheó enfebrecida. Se produjeron insultos y hasta escupitajos.

-¡Que salga el Campeón!- exigió Legión.

La puerta se volvió a abrir. Una criatura semi humana emergió al encuentro de Faith. Era calvo, gris, con dientes afilados y vestía con unos harapos que alguna vez fueron un traje. Tenia las manos grandes y unos dedos con uñas afiladísimas.

Faith lo observó detenidamente y el espanto fue imposible que no se trasluciera en su cara.

…Pronto comprendí el por que…

-Un Ubervamp- dije.

Nunca había visto cara a cara a esas criaturas, pero sabia que eran las que Faith y Buffy, junto con el resto, habían luchado en Sunnydale. Se pensaba que aquellos vampiros prehistóricos y antiquísimos habían sido totalmente aniquilados, pero era obvio que aquel ejemplar era el ultimo de ellos con vida.

-¡QUE COMIENCE LA PELEA!

Faith se puso en guardia, pero la criatura infernal se movió tan rápido que nada pudo hacer para evitarlo. Una mano se estrelló contra su cara y la Cazadora voló por el aire, aterrizando contra una pared y deslizándose hacia el piso.

El Ubervamp no se detuvo ahí. Corrió velozmente hacia ella y la pateó duramente en el estomago. Faith se puso de pie con dificultad y se trenzó en una feroz golpiza con él. Con cada golpe de ella, su rival lo bloqueaba eficazmente.

A medida que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo se volvió encarnizado, la multitud que nos rodeaba rugía expectante. Todos querían ver a Faith muerta… era una lucha a morir o morir.

Ella retrocedió para tomar mas espacio y así planear una mejor estrategia de ataque, pero el Ubervamp la siguió. Siempre moviéndose a una velocidad imposible, le dio un puñetazo otra vez en el rostro.

Faith escupió sangre, se tambaleó y casi cayó al suelo. Su rival sonrió burlonamente y gruñendo siguió golpeándola cada vez mas rápido, sin dejarla respirar. La Cazadora intentó una táctica desesperada y estiró su mano hacia el rostro de su rival en un vano intento de noquearlo… Ni lento ni perezoso, el Ubervamp le detuvo la mano a escasos centímetros y se la torció, haciéndola doler.

El coro de gritos de los espectadores sonó atronador en la sala. Aquello no me gustaba nada. Faith estaba en completa desventaja contra esa criatura. **¡Debía ayudarla!**

¿Pero que hacer? Mis custodios no me dejaban en ningún momento. No podía escapar de allí.

…Aquello era desesperante, pero entonces, la respuesta acudió a mi cerebro...

"_Luchar… tendremos que luchar"_, las palabras de Faith volvieron a mi mente en ese instante.

No había escapatoria posible, mas que la lucha. Bien, estaba siendo yo muy blando hasta el momento… era hora de cambiar las cosas.

_Era hora de entrar en la lucha_.

De un empujón alejé a los dos vampiros que me custodiaban y salté hacia la arena. El Ubervamp detuvo su ataque hacia la Cazadora para mirarme consternado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me gritó Faith, con el rostro lastimado de tantos golpes- ¡Vete! ¡Te matara!

-No… no lo creo.

Cambié mi rostro por el de vampiro, listo para la acción. El Ubervamp se me vino encima sin mediar palabras. Como un animal, solo bufaba y rugía. Fue como si me arrollara un tren carguero. De la fuerza del impacto, caí contra una pared cercana.

Otra vez venia a la carga, listo para atacar, pero entonces Faith se interpuso en su camino y lo sostuvo por entre los hombros, llevándole los brazos hacia atrás.

La bestia chilló y pugnó por liberarse. Era un duelo de fuerzas titánicas. Faith hacia lo imposible por contener el poder mortífero del infernal ser. Decidido a ayudar, volví a la carga y descargué una lluvia de golpes de puño en el feo rostro del demonio.

El Ubervamp se liberó del abrazo de Faith y se la sacó de encima de un empujón. Luego, se volvió hacia mí y estiró sus manos semejantes a garras contra mi cuello. Apretó y por un segundo, sentí que mis huesos crujían bajo esas pesadas manos suyas… manos ancestrales, peligrosas.

"Los ojos", pareció susurrar una voz en mi cabeza, "En los ojos".

Sin mas preámbulos, me deje llevar por este pensamiento. Extendí mis propias manos y le presioné los ojos amarillentos a la bestia. Las yemas de mis dedos se hundieron en una sustancia liquida y húmeda, la cual fue reemplazada al momento con borbotones de sangre. Aquello funciono. El Ubervamp se quedo ciego y chilló presa del dolor, soltándome.

Faith le hizo entonces una zancadilla, haciéndolo caer al piso. Luego, se colocó sobre él, inmovilizándolo con las piernas…

-¡Muy bien, acabemos con esto!

La Cazadora tomó la voluminosa cabeza calva de la bestia entre sus manos y procedió a torcérsela limpiamente, partiéndole el pezcueso con un sonoro _"¡crac!"_

Un silencio sepulcral se abatió en la sala. Los ojos de todos los presentes estaban completamente fijos de indignación hacia nosotros.

Jadeando a causa del cansancio, Faith soltó la cabeza partida del enemigo muerto y se volvió para mirar hacia el palco donde se encontraba Legión…

…Y sonrió…

-¡ACABEN CON ELLOS!- el grito de Legión fue el único anuncio de la infernal masacre que todos se proponían hacer con nosotros.

Saltando de las gradas, vampiro tras vampiro se acercó rugiendo y listo para comenzar una nueva pelea.

Faith se disponía a empezar el combate, pero entonces, le apoyé una mano sobre el hombro…

-¡Vamonos!

-¿Estas loco?

-No, la loca acá eres tú si pretendes quedarte a luchar contra todos… ¡Vamos!- Faith se resistía a dejar la pelea, pero viendo el numero de enemigos que se acercaban, desistió finalmente- ¡Maldición!

Nos dimos la media vuelta y salimos corriendo. Varios vampiros se interpusieron en nuestro camino, intentando detenernos. Faith se los sacó de encima a base de golpes de puños y de patadas. A nuestras espaldas, el resto de aquellos seres infernales chillaban y gritaban enfurecidos, acercándose mas y mas como un ejercito de hormigas feroces.

La Cazadora y yo corrimos hacia las puertas de donde ella había salido en un principio a la arena. Una vez que las traspasamos, las cerramos. El ejercito de vampiros quedo atrancado del otro lado, golpeando las hojas de acero de la puerta para intentar derribarla.

Con cierto marco de distancia, corrimos por unos pasillos oscuros y a veces, iluminados por antorchas. A lo lejos, se podían oír los gritos y los insultos de los enemigos acercándose en alguna parte.

-¡Las mazmorras están por aquí!- me dijo Faith, deteniéndose delante de una escalera que iba hacia el sótano.

Bajamos. Era mas que obvio que no nos iríamos sin Wood. Cuando llegamos a la celda, había dos vampiro en la entrada que se sorprendieron de vernos.

-¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes acá?

Había una especie de espada en una pared cercana, colocada sobre unas grampas. La tomé entre mis manos y los enfrenté…

-¡Saca a Wood! Yo me hago cargo de estos.

Faith me obedeció y se encargó de abrir la celda de una patada en el candado podrido, que cedió sin más. Mientras ella sacaba a Wood de su interior, yo me encaramaba con los vampiros, luchando ferozmente con ellos y logrando acabarlos rápidamente, seccionándoles la cabeza.

Abatidos los dos enemigos, me acerqué a Faith para ayudarla a cargar a un herido Wood.

-¡Robin! ¡Robin! ¿Puedes oírme?- le preguntó ella. Como toda respuesta recibió un asentimiento vago de cabeza de parte de un semi inconsciente Wood- ¡Necesito que camines, Robin!

-Ya vienen- mis oídos habían captado el sonido próximo del resto de los vampiros de Legión acercándose a la mazmorra. ¡Estábamos atrapados!

-¡Por ahí!- Faith señaló hacia un agujero en una pared cercana. Lo atravesamos con Wood a cuestas.

Entramos en un pasillo próximo aparentemente desierto y continuamos la apresurada huida por un largo camino que iba cuesta arriba. A nuestras espaldas, los vampiros farfullaban enfurecidos…

Arrastrar a Wood todo el trayecto no fue fácil. La fortaleza subterránea parecía inmensa. Confiaba en que el sentido de ubicación de Faith nos llevara a buen puerto.

Así fue. Una luz frente de nosotros nos indicó que estábamos llegando a alguna parte…

-Estación de tren- dije, al ver que habíamos emergido en mitad del anden de una estación de subterráneo.

Para nuestra suerte, el lugar estaba vacío, salvo por un vagabundo acostado en un banco publico, que al vernos, frunció el ceño pero nada dijo. Arrastramos a Wood hasta la estación y tomamos un poco de aire en el rellano de una de las escaleras cuesta arriba.

-No nos siguen- dije, echando una mirada hacia el túnel del que habíamos salido.

-Creo que sé por que- Faith señaló hacia la cima de las escaleras. La luz del sol de la mañana comenzaba a colarse lentamente en el lugar.

-Genial… Creo que yo voy a tener que seguir por las alcantarillas.

-¿Estas seguro de que podrás…?

-Lleva a Wood a un hospital, Faith- sonreí, me volví hacia la estación subterránea- Te veo a la noche si Dios quiere…

-Ok- Faith sostuvo con fuerza a Wood y comenzó a subir despacio hacia arriba. Se detuvo un momento bajo la luz del sol y se volvió para mirarme- Cuídate.

Asentí. Baje hacia la estación de trenes y no supe mas nada de ella.

El vagabundo seguía recostado en el banco. Me miró cuando pase por su lado y me dijo:

-¿No tiene una monedita para este pobre infeliz?

Me detuve.

-Creo que…- rebusqué en mis bolsillos y encontré una- Si.

Se la di.

-¡Gracias! ¡Que Dios te bendiga!

Suspiré, sonreí y me lancé hacia el andén vacío, rezando interiormente mientras me iba por el túnel, que el tren de la mañana no pasara por ahí…

CONTINUARA…


	5. Epilogo

"**FAITH, LA CAZAVAMPIROS"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**EPILOGO **

TIEMPO DESPUES, EN EL INTERIOR DE UN HOTEL DE LONDRES…

Velozmente, transcribía toda la entrevista con Faith de mi grabador a mi PC portátil. Mientras lo hacia, la ventana que daba a la ciudad estaba abierta, dejando pasar una leve brisa fresca al interior de mi cuarto.

El timbre sonó. Detuve mi escritura y me levanté de mi asiento para abrir la puerta.

-Hola- saludé.

-Hola- contestó Faith, sonriendo- Espero no molestarte…

-Me tiene sin cuidado- repliqué- Pasa… estoy con tu librito.

-Que emoción…- la Cazadora le echó una mirada a la PC portátil cuando hubo entrado en la habitación- Mi vida en un libro… Wow.

-No es para tanto… Después de la menuda aventura que vivimos, lo vales.

Reímos.

-¿Cómo esta el Sr. Wood?- pregunté.

-Recuperándose.

-¿Sigue en el hospital no?- Faith asintió- Me imagino que Buffy y el resto están con él.

-Si.

Buffy y el resto de los Scoobys (curioso nombre para el grupo, pero no les queda tan mal) llegaron al poco tiempo. Al parecer, en efecto Wood había logrado llamarlos antes de decidirse por la tonta idea de ir tras nosotros siguiéndonos.

-¿Algún rastro de Legión?- inquirí luego de un buen rato.

-Nada. B y el resto de las Cazadoras registraron cada rincón de esa fortaleza subterránea- Faith torció el labio inferior- El hijo de puta se escapó. Creo que se asustó… Son muchas Cazadoras juntas en una ciudad.

Efectivamente, Buffy no había venido sola. A parte de sus amigos, había venido con un amplio y muy numeroso grupo de nuevas Cazadoras.

-Es de esperarse que volvamos a saber de él- suspiré- Se quedo con la sangre en el ojo.

-Puede ser… pero si se atreve a venir de regreso… lo estaré esperando.

Sonreí.

-No cambias mas, Faith.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Así soy yo.

-Quiero darte las gracias, a pesar de todo. Ha sido una aventura… maravillosa. Algo loca, salvaje, pero… maravillosa al fin.

-¿A que no te deje material para un nuevo librito, eh?

Otra vez reímos juntos. No podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Realmente era una muchacha muy bonita.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- me preguntó.

-Vuelvo a casa. Cuando termine de pasar lo grabado, vuelvo a casa. La editorial se encarga del resto una vez que les mando el texto. Tranquila… vas a tener tu primera copia del libro cuando salga.

-Eso espero, vampirito, porque sino…

-Eh… paz- levanté las manos- Ni en sueños quiero tenerte de enemigo.

Sonrió. Se produjo un silencio incomodo entre los dos y luego, ella miró hacia la puerta.

-Me… tengo que ir- suspiró- Ya sabes… tengo un novio en el hospital…

-Ya… te entiendo- la acompañé a la puerta- Ve en paz.

Se detuvo antes de salir y amagó con decirme algo mas, pero no lo hizo. Sencillamente sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

-Espero volverte a ver algún día, chico vampiro- fue lo que finalmente me dijo antes de salir contenta de ver como mi blanca piel sobrenatural se sonrojaba.

-Igualmente- suspiré, cerrando la puerta y quedándome apoyado contra la madera de espaldas- Igualmente…

* * *

No hay nada como el hogar.

El regreso a casa fue en paz. Tengo que confesar que temía algún nuevo hostigamiento por parte de Legión o de algún otro vampiro, pero nada pasó cuando volví a casa.

Me inquietaba, eso si, lo que Legión había mencionado en ese breve encuentro nuestro. Eso de que había otros como él, desde las sombras, esperando…

_¿Qué oscuros seres se movían entre las sombras? ¿Qué criaturas heréticas, de poderes ancestrales aguardaban para emerger en cualquier momento en el mundo del Hombre? _

No lo sabia y ponerme a pensar en ello, no ayudaba. No me correspondía a mí en realidad preocuparme por eso. Siempre podríamos contar con Buffy y ahora, las nuevas Cazadoras que había a lo largo de todo el mundo.

El regreso a casa fue realmente esperado.

El taxi se detuvo delante de la vivienda. Solo una luz se veía en la planta alta y mientras abría, pacientemente la reja de entrada, oía la música del piano sonando.

Sonreí. Sabia quien era la "personita" que tocaba aquellas notas melancólicas, soñadoras. Mientras entraba en la casa y encendía la luz del living, me sacaba mi abrigo y tomaba de la heladera de la cocina una taza de sangre de cerdo, la música clásica me invadió en todo su esplendor, descendiendo por las escaleras como una serpiente sinuosa.

Entrecerré los ojos, agotado. Esperé unos segundos y luego, subí a verla…

La música no cesó en ningún momento cuando entré en la habitación. Lo primero que vi fue a ella, de espaldas, tocando el piano concentrada. Llevaba el pelo largo y negro, lacio, sobre sus hombros y estaba vestida con una bata de color rojo, con bordes dorados. Despacio, me le acerqué lentamente, deleitándome con la sola visión de sus dedos bailando acompasadamente por las teclas del piano.

Olí su perfume. Era parecido a la canela.

Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros. Ronroneó como una gata y detuvo el concierto, dándose vuelta despacio y mirándome con esos ojos grandes y expresivos… esos ojos que eran mi perdición. Esos ojos y su piel blanca de porcelana.

-Amor- dijo, sonriendo- Llegaste.

-Hola preciosa.

La besé.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

-Movido… pero lindo.

-Te extrañé.

Se levantó y me abrazó. Pegó su cuerpo contra el mío delicadamente.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?- pregunté.

-No podía dormir- retrucó- Me levanté para esperarte… nunca mas vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo.

Sonreí. Permanecimos abrazados los dos un largo, largo rato, hasta que me di cuenta de que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

La cargué hasta el dormitorio y la deposité sobre la cama, cual muñeca delicada, mientras la observaba dormir apaciblemente.

-No hay lugar como el hogar…

_Sábado, 18 de diciembre de 2004 _

**FIN**


End file.
